Curahan Hati Mokona
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Mokona akan mencurahkan perasaanya padamu.


Author: dheechan

Disclaimer: tidak akan pernah mempunyai karyanya CLAMP… TTwTT

Summary: Mokona akan mencurahkan perasaanya padamu.

A/N: ini fanfic TRC pertama saya. Jadi……….semoga kalian suka! :DD

* * *

Curahan Hati Mokona

* * *

Hai, semuanya! Namaku Mokona Modoki! Bisa juga dipanggil Mokona. Tapi, itu namaku yang palsu. Berhubung karena ada Mokona yang lain, jadi namaku yang asli adalah Soel. Banyak bilang aku imut dan makhluk aneh, tapi itu tidak masalah untukku. Yang penting, aku tetap senang bersama teman-temanku!

Sekarang, aku melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai dunia untuk mencari bulu sayap kenangan Sakura. Aku melakukan perjalanan ini bersama Syaoran, Sakura, Fai dan Kurogane. Perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan! Walaupun terkadang menyedihkan.

Aku ingat saat kami bertemu di rumah Yuuko. Saat itu aku berada di gudang, bersama Larg, Mokona yang berwarna hitam mendengar pembicaraan seseorang dengan Yuuko. Sepertinya, ada seseorang yang datang dari dimensi lain, pikirku. Kemudian, aku dan Larg merasakan dua orang yang datang dari dimensi lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, Watanuki atang ke gudang membawa kami pergi ke halaman anak di depan rumah Yuuko.

Di sana, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 berambut coklat dan mata berwarna sama memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat krim, yang sedang pingsan. Di samping kanan, ada seorang pria berambut spike hitam dan memakai baju berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Di samping kiri, ada seorang pria berambut pirang dan mata berwarna biru memegang tongkat sihirnya yang panjang.

Si rambut hitam menyerahkan pedangnya dan si rambut pirang menyerahkan tato yang terukir di punggungnya. Sedangkan si rambut coklat, terpaksa menyerahkan hubungannya dengan anak perempuan itu sebagai harga. Meereka akan menggunakanku untuk berpindah dimensi dan Larg akan tinggal bersama Yuuko, Maru dan Moro.

Sesuai perintah Yuuko, aku melakukan sihir perpindahan. Aku mengembangkan sayapku yang ukurannya 5 kali lipat dibandingkan dengan tubuhku yang kecil layaknya boneka, dan membuka mulutku, menghisap mereka, lalu menghilang dari Jepang.

Beberapa bulu sayap kenangan Sakura sudah kami dapat dengan susah payah. Sakura juga terlihat lebih ceria dibandungkan dengan saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Yang lain juga menikmati perjalanannya sampai saat ini.

Kadang, aku merasakan kesedihan, kekhawatiran, dan kemarahan yang terpancarkan dari hati Syaoran, Kurogane, dan Fai. Tapi, aku tak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Untungnya, rasa itu perlahan menghilang dari mereka. Mungkin karena kebersamaan kami saat ini. Pertengkaran antara aku, Fai dan Kurogane, juga suasana cinta yang ada di antara Sakura dan Syaoran, membuat perjalanan ini sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, semua itu berubah, sejak kami pergi dari perpustakaan sihir. Fai menggunakan sihir untuk lari dari kejaran sang anjing penjaga, membuatku, Kurogane dan Syaoran kaget, melihat Fai melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

Kejadian-kejadian di Tokyo, dunia yang hancur akibat hujan asam yang turun selama 15 tahun semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sakura yang belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Kurogane dan Fai yang entah apa masalahnya. Dan Syaoran yang mulai bersikap aneh.

Air. Air adalah hal yang penting bagi warga Tokyo. Di sanalah, aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar. Syaoran dan Kamui yang bertarung di bawah air. Darah segar yang bercampur dengan air membuat Fai masuk ke dalam air, untuk memeriksa keadaan Syaoran , meninggalkanku dengan yang lain. Saat itu, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Takut apabila keadaan yang sekarang semakin buruk.

Aku ingat, air itu berubah seperti angin topan dan dan menghilang menjadi butir-butiran air melayang di udara. Aku melihat wajah Fai yang berdarah, karena mata kirinya telah dimakan oleh Syaoran. Kurogane yang kalap melihat hal itu langsung berlari kearah mereka. Kurogane yang saat itu mau menebasnya dengan pedang langsung tumbang. Pedangnya diambil dengan Syaoran. Aku takut. Sangat takut melihat Syaoran yang kami kenal sebagai anak yang baik hati serta murah senyum sekarang sedingin es. Aku mengeluarkan air mataku dan meneriakkan nama mereka.

Aku melihat seseorang datang, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Syaoran. Dia mengambil bola berwarna hitam dan putih yang ternyata setengah hati dari Syaoran. Syaoran yang kami kenal selama ini ternyata bukan yang asli! Dia bertarung dengan Syaoran, menimbulkan perasaan yang sangat sedih di dalam hatiku.

Singkat cerita, aku kembali melakukan perjalanan bersama Syaoran asli, Kurogane, Fai yang sekarang sudah menjadi setengah vampir, dan Sakura yang sudah mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia diincar oleh seseorang bernama Fei Wong. Aku masih sedih dengan kejadian di Tokyo. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk merubah suasana sekarang kembali menyenangkan kembali, penuh dengan keceriaan, canda dan tawa. Dan aku berharap, perjalanan ini, akan berakhir dengan indah.

* * *

== Cuma 2 page di Microsoft word ==a

Tapi, semoga kalian suka :DD

Dheechan~


End file.
